Sion/Strategy
Skill usage *Use to get closer to the enemy and hit them with your . *Laning together with a burst champion is a potent combination as has a 1.5 second stun at level 1, one of the longest non-ultimate stuns in the game. *Combining with lets you stun then slow a target, heavily disabling them for about 6 seconds. If they are still nearby, the cooldown from will have refreshed, allowing for decent harassment. *Using with lifesteal means that the cost of the spell is less than the life you steal back. This means that can be kept active indefinitely. *Both and can be used in a defensive manner to save allies and sustain pushes. *Using with a DPS build is a good way to quickly take down turrets as his high attack damage combined with the attack speed boost makes Sion a great pusher. * has high burst potential when building ability power as he can combo his with . **Activate before using . Use , run in and attack, then pop your shield. This is an effective harassment strategy. *Kills made by will contribute to the extra maximum health from . This means that even an AP can utilize . *When lanes in a solo lane it is possible to get first blood at level 2 by using the stun from his and his to devastate the other solo laner. *When playing AD Sion, use and attack the nearest low armor enemy. This will allow for the maximum lifesteal and heal for your team, allowing you to survive longer Build usage * has two commonly seen builds; melee DPS, and AP mage. In both builds, and allow maintain a decent level of survivability even when pursuing damage items. *His DPS builds aim to capitalize on and its massive bonuses; a kept alive will in turn keep his team healed through the group lifesteal. 's reliable disable remains invaluable, while is still a strong shield and farming tool. Since DPS builds tend to maximize first, DPS Sion can also be more tanky by endgame, due to the extra health from a higher skill level of *Due to the health gain from his , Buying an will increase his damage output while giving him armor. *Buying a early allows Sion to block the health cost from using . *His AP builds focus on the very strong damage potential of both and , both of which have a 0.9 AP ratio. survivability is also improved through item choice, and ease of farming health with . damage boost and combined make physical damage output respectable as well. *For hybrid builds, is a great choice for . Since he benefits alot from cooldown reduction and mana regeneration, and it offers good AP and Attack speed boosts and is an easy item to build early game. ** is another good item for hybrid builds. *While AP is potent early - mid game and later, an AD shines mid - late game. His grants him the possibility to gain "infinite" health, and grabbing an will allow his AD to do the same, though this is true of AP Sion as well, should he take an as well since on AP Sion allows exceptional farming for . Also by getting a , his health regeneration will be considerably boosted to a level where lifesteal other than his ultimate won't be needed. *When combined with items that provide large amounts of lifesteal like bloodthirster can make it almost imposible for enemies to outdamage sions lifesteal. *Another thing to notice is that the bonus damage from both and is physical, so even if building AP you can get a nice Burst heal by activating and then striking an enemy with an empowered autoattack. Recommended Build Countering * Try to CC him or reduce his healing with or a similar spell when he is using his . * Although increases his damage, it drains his health with each attack he made. Use this to your advantage. ** Due to passive of giving health with each kill he made, buying a can help killing him quickly, especially if he is stacking other health items and/or has low magic resistance. * Countering depends on which build he is doing. If he is building AP, investing a magic resistance item can help mitigate his damage, especially as his damage is focused into only two spells; if he is building AD, buying a or can help countering him. * It is recommended to destroy the shield from his rather than waiting until the shield duration is over to prevent it from exploding. Category:Champion strategies